


Auf dem Weg nach 'Oben'

by Shewolf2013



Series: How to become a CMO (German) [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Autumn, Canada, German Character(s), Germany, Original Character(s), Starfleet Academy, Summer, Weimar - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shewolf2013/pseuds/Shewolf2013
Summary: Johanna "Joan" Weiss hat ihr Medizinstudium gerade beendet. Sie schlägt den Lebensweg in Richtung der Sterne ein.





	1. Sommer

**Author's Note:**

> Dank an Scully, meine Betaleserin!

2255, Erde

"Mama, ich gehe nochmal raus!", rief Johanna die Treppe hinauf, wo ihre Mutter die Wäsche machte. Sie wartete gar nicht auf eine Antwort und verließ das Haus. Sie war mit den Handballern und ihrem besten Freund zum Schwimmen verabredet. Draußen schlug ihr die Hitze des Juni-Nachmittags entgegen, die Grillen zirpten im kurzen Gras, dass sich zwischen Straße und Zaun befand.  
Johanna, von fast allen Joan genannt, liebte ihren Heimatort, es war hier ruhig und zur Uni nach Jena waren es nur ein paar Kilometer. Im Norden konnte man von hier aus auch die "Skyline" von Weimar sehen. Über die Jahre waren Tiefurt und Weimar immer weiter zusammengewachsen, weil die Stadt sich immer mehr ausbreitet. Die Jungs wollten nach Tiefurt ins Schwimmbad, auch wenn das in Weimar moderner war, wollten sie unbedingt das extra tiefe Becken für ihre Mutproben nutzen. Außerdem war man über den Radweg schneller dort, als durch den dichten Verkehr in der Innenstadt.  
Johanna war die Straße schon fast zur Hälfte hinunter geradelt, als sie bemerkte, dass sie ihr Portmonee liegen gelassen hatte. Einen Sommer wollte sie noch den Studentenrabatt auskosten. Also kehrte sie um. Als sie wieder das Haus betrat, hörte sie ihre Mutter mit ihrer Oma streiten.  
"Du verstehst das nicht! Ich habe mir nicht so viel Mühe gegeben, sie gut zu erziehen , als dass sie jetzt da rauf fliegt und vielleicht von einem Sonnensturm zu Staub zerlegt wird. Ich habe sie Zuhause unterrichtet, Ida. Zehn Jahre lang nur Spätschicht, damit ich ihr von acht bis zwölf das Wissen näherbringen konnte."  
"Du weißt, wie das bei uns in der Familie ist. Sie ist die Dritte, die es versuchen will, es in den Weltraum zu schaffen. Und glaub mir, Lisa, sie hat wirklich eine Chance."  
"Eigentlich solltest du nichts mitzureden haben. Wo war Markus die ganze Zeit? In Hamburg. Er ist nicht mal in den Weltraum geflogen und trotzdem hat die Sternenflotte das Leben gekostet. War er da, war sein Kopf trotzdem nur mit Warpantrieben und Antimaterie gefüllt."  
"Lisa, wenn du deine Tochter wirklich liebst, dann solltest du sie nach den Sternen greifen lassen. Du solltest das unterstützen, was sie glücklich macht. Lieben heißt loszulassen."  
"Soll das heißen, du liebst sie mehr als ich?"  
Joan wollte das nicht weiter hören. Eine Träne ran ihre Wange hinunter. Es war ja wahr. Markus, ihr Vater, war nie dagewesen, wenn auch manchmal nur körperlich und irgendwann im Mai 2242 war er auch nie wieder gekommen. Wortlos nahm sie das Portmonee und verließ wieder das Haus.  
Wieder sauste sie die Straße runter und versuchte, die Emotionen zu bändigen . Wie hatte Vati immer gesagt? "Du darfst nie zeigen, wie es dir geht. Egal wie schlimm es ist. "  
Sie nahm den Weg durch den Park und den Radweg durch das Viadukt. Hier war es schattig und am Fluss wer es immer angenehm kühl.  
Nach einer guten Viertelstunde, war sie am Freibad angekommen. Die Jungs waren nur zu viert. Drei waren Handballer von der Uni und der vierte war Logan Wolf, Johannas bester Freund. Er teilte den Traum von der Sternenflotte mit ihr mit dem Unterschied, dass er mit der Ausbildung jetzt fertig war. Auch er hatte im letzten Monat sein Studium in San Francisco abgeschlossen . Er war Kanadier und hatte Ingeneurswissenschaften studiert. Im Augenblick war er als Gaststudent in Ilmenau, um dort an einem Workshop über alternative Systeme teilzunehmen, zum Glück von Johanna, die ihn so öfters treffen konnte.

Den Rest des Tages verbrachte die Gruppe mit Plantschen und Wetttauchen. Der Sommer ließ sich genießen. Gott sei Dank sprach niemand Joan auf ihre schlechte Laune an.  
Ein Gewitter zog von Südosten die Saale hinauf. In zwei Stunden würde es hier sein, deshalb beschlossen die fünf, früher zu gehen und so verbrachten sie leider viel zu wenig Zeit im Wasser.  
Trotz all dem kam Johanna noch rechtzeitig zuhause an, damit sie nur noch ein paar Tropfen abbekam.  
Heute war "Tag x", der Tag an dem sie erfahren würde, ob die Sternenflotte sie zu den Aufnahmeprüfungen einlud. Also schaltete sie zuerst in ihr digitales Postfach an. Keine neuen Mails, was sie echt stutzig machte. Naja, vielleicht war es nur ein Buchhalter-Fehler. Sie nahm das Physikbuch und ging ins Erdgeschoss. Dort traf sie ihre Großmutter, die auch gerade in ein Buch vertieft war.  
"Kannst du mir das mit der Gravitationsverschiebung nochmal erkläre?", fragte Joan ihre Oma.  
"Klar, mein Schatz." Ida rückte auf dem Sofa ein Stück nach links, um ihrer Enkelin platz zu machen.  
Joan war gerade dabei, sich auf die Aufnahmeprüfungen vorzubereiten. Auch wenn ihr Physik nicht sonderlich lag, lag ihre größte Sorge bei dem Fitnesstest. Das war der Grund, weshalb s ie vor einem Jahr begonnen hatte, mit den Jungs zu trainieren . Zuvor war sie zwar wöchentlich schwimmen gewesen. Und selbst jetzt war sie noch pummelig. Aber im Grunde fühlte sie sich physisch bereit für die Tests.  
Oma Ida war so gut in Physik. Sie hatte es studiert. Genauso wie Idas Mutter und ihre Mutter.  
Ida sah nach dem ersten Erklärungsversuch auf und bemerkte Joans betrübten Blick. "Was bedrückt dich?"  
"Ich habe noch keine Antwort aus San Francisco"  
"Hmpf..." Ida machte eine Denkpause. "Das sieht der Sternenflotte gar nicht ähnlich. Hast du im Papierkorb nachgesehen?"  
Wie genau Ida darauf gekommen war, wusste Joan nicht, aber sie hetzte gleich die Treppen hoch, um ihr PADD zu holen.  
Wie bereits von ihrer Oma prophezeit, fand sie die Mail im Papierkorb. Jetzt war ihr auch klar, wer sie dort hinein gepackt hatte. Ihrer Mutter. Diese war aber schon zur Nachtschicht aufgebrochen und nun konnte Joan sie nicht mehr zur Rede stellen.  
"Hanna! Johanna!" Es war Joans Großvater, seine Stimme kam aus dem Nebenzimmer. "Doktor Johanna Weiß!" War er ungeduldig oder sauer, benutze er ihren vollen Namen. Das mit dem "Doktor" war auch als Provukation gedacht, denn er wusste, dass noch vier Jahre Assistenzzeit auf Johanna warteten, bevor sie richtig praktizieren konnte. Ob hier oder irgendwo anders in der Milchstraße war da egal.  
"Ja?!", rief Joan, die eigentlich keine Lust hatte, noch einmal aufzustehen.  
"Komm mal!", kam die Antwort.  
Joan rollte zwar mit den Augen, ging aber brav in die zweite Wohnstube, in der ihr Opa vor einem Tischcomputer saß.  
"Guck mal..." Er sah gerade einen Bericht über irgendwelche Sternenflottenleute an. "Aus dem ist was geworden. Er hat seinen Abschluss mit 1,0 gemacht."  
Joan brachte ein ironisches "Wow" hervor. "Wenn sie mich nehmen, kann ich das auch schaffen. Ab August wäre ich dann in San Francisco." Denn wegen dir, weiß ich immer noch nicht, ob sie mich wollen, oder nicht.  
"Was?" Er schaute Joan entgeistert an. "Warum gehst du nicht nach Hamburg?"  
Warum wollen sich alle in mein Leben einmischen, fragte sich Joan innerlich. "Weil mich da jeder kennt. Und ich habe keine Lust, mit meinem Dad verglichen zu werden und ständig die Fragen zu beantworten, warum ich Ärztin und nicht Ingenieurin geworden bin ."  
Die Freunde von Joans Vater waren ja immer der Meinung gewesen, dass Joan im technischen Bereich begabt wäre und dass sie doch in seine Fußstapfen treten solle, aber nach seinem Tod, wollte Joan weit weg von allem, was mit ihm zusammen hing.  
"Und da gehst du lieber zu den Ammies?"  
"Wir sind eine Erde. Wir sind alle Föderationsbürger. Außerdem ist mein Englisch bestens." Draußen hörte Johanna, wie das Telefon klingelte. Das war das Alibi, um wieder zu Oma zu gehen. Und wie zur Bestätigung hörte man ein "Joan, es ist für dich" von nebenan.  
Das war das Stichwort. "Opa, ich muss da 'rangehen." Damit verließ sie den Raum.  
Am Telefon war Logan: „Hey Joan, ich habe eine Mail bekommen.“ Er klang total aufgeregt. „Sie wollen mich auf das Raumdock versetzen. Wie sieht es mit dir aus? Sollst du dich für die Tests melden?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, bis jetzt habe noch nicht reingesehen.“  
„Dann tu es jetzt, dann feiern wir morgen Abend eine kleine Party. Einfach nur, weil wir einen weiteren Checkpoint in unserem Leben erreicht haben. "  
Johanna gefiel diese Einstellung. Aber sie wusste selber noch nicht, ob sie einen Grund zum Feiern hatte. „Warte, ich schau gleich mal nach!“ Sie setzte sich (sicher ist sicher), nahm das PADD, klickte auf die Mail und begann leise zu lesen:

"Sehr geehrte Johanna Weiss,  
wir bedanken uns hiermit für Ihre Bewerbung und das Interesse in einem Platz an der Akademie. Sie haben unser Interesse geweckt und deshalb würden wir Sie gerne zu den Aufnahmeprüfungen in der Woche vom 4. bis zum 11. August 2255, auf dem Akademiegelände in San Franzisco einladen.  
Bitte bedenken Sie, dass wir die Kosten z.B. der Fahrt die durch Aufnahmeprüfungen auftreten, nur tragen, wenn sie erfolgreich abschließen.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,  
Amanda Knightley, Rekrutierungsbüro."

"Logan, sie wollen mich für die Prüfungen!" Sie versuchte nicht zu kreischen, da Oma ja direkt neben ihr saß. Aber wer sagte, dass man sich als 23-jährige nicht freuen durfte?  
Aber als sie den Gedanken, nach San Francisco zu fliegen , noch einmal überdachte, überkam sie noch ein ganz anderes Gefühl. Furcht. Denn in fliegenden Objekten fühlte sie sich nicht besonders wohl.  
Aber sie war zuversichtlich, dass es genug Beruhigungsmittel gab, um auch das Problem zu lösen, denn was tut man nicht für seine Träume. Richtig. Aber einiges musste sie noch regeln.  
Sie stand auf, lief die Treppen hinauf und suchte in ihrer obersten Schreibtischschublade ihre Schlüsselkarte. Dann sauste sie wieder die Treppen hinunter.  
"Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ida.  
"Ich fahre ins Krankenhaus."  
Ida, die ihre Enkelin zu gut kannte, wendete nichts ein und warf ihr stattdessen ihre Autoschlüssel zu.

Energisch stürmte Joan auf die helle Doppeltür zu, die sich automatisch öffnete. Sie ging in vielen schnellen Schritten an der Notaufnahme vorbei und durch den Durchgang bis zur Intensivstation. Die Tür öffnete sich, weil zwei Pfleger jemanden in einem Bett hindurch schieben wollten.  
"Hey Joan."  
"Hey Jeremy."  
Er sah ihr ungläubig nach. Dann ging sie den Flur entlang und machte gleich wieder kehrt, als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich nicht gerade angemessen verhielt. Sie ging zurück zum Haupteingang und sprach den Herren an der Rezeption an. „Ich möchte mit meiner Mutter sprechen“  
„Natürlich, wie ist denn der Name der Patientin?“, er klang überraschend freundlich.  
„Ähm, sie arbeitet hier. Intensivterapiestation 1. Fachschwester Lisa.“  
Das Lächeln verschwand, aber er blieb freundlich: „Ich rufe an. Es könnte aber einen Moment dauern, bis jemand ihr Zimmer übernommen hat.“  
Sie wartete kürzer als gedacht und schon wenige Minuten kam ihr ihrer Mutter im Azurblauen Kasack durch den Durchgang entgegen.  
„Was machst du denn hier?“  
Aber Joan antwortete ihr nicht. "Ich habe die Mail gefunden. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du so was machst. Wenn du noch was willst, ich bin bei Logan." Joan musste die Tränen unterdrücken.  
Ja, das tat sie und einige Stunden später mit zwei Doppelten intus war sie auch wieder locker genug, um hoch zu den Sternen zu sehen, mit der Gewissheit ihnen wenigstens etwas näher zu sein.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbsliches zelten in Kanada.

2255, Bucht von San Francisco, Erde

Nackte Füße tapsten Steinstufen hinauf. Die letzten Tropfen Wasser rannen aus ihrem kurzen Haar seitlich die Schläfen hinunter, um dann auf das Sweatshirt zu tropfen. Ihr Körper war noch erhitzt vom warmen Wasser. Joan mochte die Massenduschen für die Erstsemester nicht. Montags duschte sie immer extra kurz, denn heute war ihre Zimmergenossin mit ihren Freundinnen aus. Das waren DIE paar Stunden Urlaub in der Woche.  
Ihre Zimmergenossin war das overpowerste Geschöpf, das ihr je begegnet war. Sie war hübsch, hatte sehr gute Noten und war erst sechzehn. Ihre Eltern waren hohe Tiere bei der Flotte und sie hing nur mit den Mächtigen und Schönen ab. Ihre Eltern hatten sie ihr ganzes Leben in Watte gewickelt und überhaupt, wer nennt seine Tochter denn Alpha?  
Aus Alphas Sicht war Joan Weiß eine Schande für die ganze Föderation. In den fast zwei Monaten in denen Joan hier war, musste sie es sich schon öfters anhören, wie sehr sie doch ihr Leben verschwendet hatte, weil sie erst eine Ausbildung zur Krankenschwester gemacht hatte, dann studiert hatte und erst dann hier angefangen hatte. Denn offenbar hatte Alpha noch nie etwas von Altersbeschränkungen gehört, denn sie war mit ihrem alter schon voll mit dabei, was Partys und Co anging. Natürlich ohne Wissen ihrer Eltern.  
Im Zimmer ließ sie sich auf das Bett fallen. Die Uniform, Stiefel und das Handtuch hatte sie einfach fallen gelassen, das dünne, viel zu große Sweatshirt reichte bei diesen Temperaturen völlig aus. Eigentlich wollte sie die Ruhe nutzen, um etwas zu lesen, doch montags war der Unterricht ziemlich lang und so war sie einfach zu fertig, um noch irgendwas zu tun. Joan wollte nicht einmal die Kleidung vom Boden aufheben. Würde die Nacht eine Übung oder Kontrolle stattfinden, würde sie Zweifels ohne den Titel einer Gefechtsfeldschlampe einhandeln.  
Nachdem sie Anfang August die Aufnahmetests bestanden hatte, war sie erst mal zu einem Frisör und hatte sich eine netten Haarschnitt ausgesucht. Der Frisör hatte sie zwar darauf hingewiesen, dass das, was sie sich ausgesucht hatte ein Männerhaarschnitt sei, aber Joan war das egal gewesen. Hauptsache runter mit den Haaren. Für sie war dies das Symbol einer neuen Joan. Eine Joan, die es schaffen würde, sich in einem anderen Land, in einer Großstadt, auf einer paramilitärischen Akademie, durchzuschlagen.  
Als Alpha wenig später ins Zimmer kam, war kaum zu übersehen, dass sie sich die Kante gegeben hatte, denn sie hatte beim Herreinkommen den Türrahmen verfehlt. Auch Sprache und Gang erinnerten an einen Zombie. Wie genau sie hier an Alkohol gekommen war, wollte Joan gar nicht wissen. Wahrscheinlich war aber eine von Alphas älteren Freundinnen schuld.  
Joan, die dies ja nicht einfach ignorieren konnte, musste sich jetzt wohl um sie kümmern. Eigentlich konnte man bei Alphas Zustand heute Abend schon von einer Alkoholvergiftung sprechen. Betrunken war Alpha nicht dieselbe. Sie flehte Joan förmlich an, sie nicht in den Krankenflügel zu bringen. "Was ist, wenn das meine Eltern erfahren?", hatte Alpha gewimmert.  
"Wie viel hattest du?" Joan sah sich nach etwas um, das als Kotzeimer herhalten konnte. Nur der Mülleimer und der Blumentopf ihrer japanischen Friedenslilie kamen in Frage.  
"Eine halbe Flasche Wein, mehrere Gläser mit Wodkacola", nuschelte Alpha.  
Wow, das Kind verträgt viel, dachte sich Joan. "Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ihr gleich am Anfang mit trinken angefangen habt?"  
"Warum willst du", sie schluckte, vermutlich um dem Kotzreiz entgegen zu wirken, "das wissen?"  
"Ich will kurz überschlagen, ob ich Probleme kriege, weil du morgen noch eine Fahne hast und ich dich nicht in medizinische Betreuung übergeben habe. Also habt ihr?"  
"Ja, tut mir leid."  
Joan rollte unweigerlich mit dem Augen. Morgen würde es ihr viel mehr leid tun. "Naja, es ist jetzt fast um elf. Ich denke, morgen bist du zwar nicht wieder nüchtern, aber hoffentlich nicht so betrunken, dass es auffällt."  
Verdammt, ich bin (bald) Arzt, kein Promillerechner, fügt sie noch in Gedanken hinzu.  
Da half nur eins: Elektrolyte, viel trinken und schon mal Kopfschmerztabletten für den nächsten Morgen zurechtlegen. Joan entschied sich für den Mülleimer, da der aus Kunststoff war und man einfach eine Neuen bekommen konnte.  
Alpha musste sich noch zwei Mal übergeben und um eins war sie endlich eingeschlafen und so konnte auch Joan noch ein paar Tüten Schlaf bekommen.  
Der Wecker klingelte schon um 05:30 Uhr und Alpha ging es furchtbar. Joan, der Alpha wenig leid tat, konnte es nicht lassen, ihre Zimmergenossin etwas zu ärgern, um sie aus dem Bett zu kriegen. Wer betrank sich denn auch Montagabend? "Hey Kleines, hast du unsere Zahnbürste gesehen?"  
Alpha gab ein verächtliches "Pfui" von sich und sprang gleich auf, um im Badezimmer nachzusehen.  
Joan war schon fast fertig und verließ vor Alpha das Zimmer in Richtung Frühstück. Sie könnte es kaum erwarten, die Woche hinter sich zu bringen .  
Freitag hatten sie frei und Logan hatte sich über das Wochenende Urlaub genommen. Logan schrieb ihr, dass sie die wärmsten Sachen einpacken sollte, die sie habe. Nur bei den Temperaturen war ein langärmliches T-Shirt, eine Jeans und die "sibirische Hochland"-Jacke das wärmste in Joans Schrank.  
In den Semesterferien war Joan erstaunlich oft bei dem anderen Opa auf dem Land gewesen. Er war Russe und war wirtschaftlicher 'Zahlenwälzer' für die Landwirtschaft. Er hatte ihr die Jacke geschenkt. Sie war weiß und hatte eine Frottee-Innenjacke, die man auch separat tragen konnte. Damit war sie die beste Jacke in Joans Besitz. Trotzdem hatte sie die Sorge, dass sie nicht kanadisch genug ausgerüstet war.

Sie sollte mit ihrer Vermutung Recht behalten. Logan und Joan hatten den Transporter zu einem Außerirdischen-Besucherzentrum genommen, von wo es weiter mit dem Zug Richtung Westen ging. Der Wetter war wie in Deutschland um diese Jahreszeit, nur um einiges frostiger. Wo in Kalifornien noch Badewetter war, regierte hier schon Nebel das Land. Die Berge waren um einiges kantiger und alles bewaldet. Der Zug hatte ein Tempo drauf, was leider nicht viele Chancen für Details gab.  
Logan hatte die Arbeit mitgebracht und rechnete fleißig an einem PADD. Joan hätte sich auch nochmal in den Merkstoff für Xenomedizin anschauen wollen. Auf der Akademie waren die Kurse für Leute mit Abschluss an einer Uni etwas anders aufgebaut. Xenobiologie und -medizin wurden vertieft. Komandogrundlagen, Regeln, Vorgänge in der Politik und Wissenschaft waren an der Tagesordnung, sowie Grundlagen der Antriebstechnik und Warptheorie. In Allem war der Ausbildungsplan abwechslungsreich, aber nicht mit der Art des Unterrichts an der Uni zu vergleichen. Wo man neben der Grundkurse noch zwei weitere Fachbereiche wählen musste. Joan hatte Unfallchirurgie und Xenobiologie gewählt.  
Joan sah zu Logan, der neben ihr saß und wie wild auf das PADD eintrommelte. Komplexe Formeln wurden zu einer Variable und einer Zahl dahinter reduziert.  
Manchmal bereute sie es etwas, nicht in diese Richtung gegangen zu sein, denn einer Maschine war es egal, ob man miese Laune hatte. Einem Patienten nicht. Die Ausstrahlung des Pflegepersonals ging fast immer auf den Patienten über, soweit der bei Bewusstsein war. Strahlte man Selbstsicherheit aus, glaubte der Patient in guten Händen zu sein und fühlte sich sicherer. Hätte man miese Laune, wurden auch Patienten grillig. Und vor allem Mediziner, die mit ihren Patienten in der dritten Person redeten, waren echt anstrengend. "Na, wie geht's uns denn heute?" - "Ich habe ein synthetisches Bein, dass von meinem Körper abgestoßen wird und bekomme zu wenig Schmerzmittel und Ihnen so?"  
So sollte wohl keine Unterhaltung ablaufen.  
Die beiden hatten das Wochenende schon durchgeplant. Die Liste war kurz und bestand aus einem Punkt: Heute Abend von Mrs. Wolf im Wald ausgesetzt werden. Möglichst mit wenig technischen Schnickschnack. Wandern, nachts im Wald zelten und am Sonntagmittag an einem Treffpunkt abgeholt werden.  
Vom Bahnhof aus ging es zu Logan nach Hause, die Cappingausrüstung holen und Proviant einpacken.  
"Hi, ich bin Amanda Wolf, Logans Mom. Und wer sind Sie, junger Mann?", fragte Mrs. Wolf gleich am Bahnhof.  
Joan schoss die Röte ins Gesicht. Was Kleidung und Frisur so alles aussagten.   
"Mom", zischte Logan sofort, mit einem gewissen Vorwurf in der Stimme.  
"Ich bin Johanna Weiß. Alle nennen mich Joan."  
"Ach, Sie sind eine Frau. Das hörte sich bei Logan am Telefon so an wie John."  
Jaon kicherte. Amanda war es nur peinlich. Logan wahrscheinlich auch.   
"Schon gut! Das bekomme ich in letzter Zeit öfter zu hören"

Mit dem Auto war es eine halbe Stunde bis zu Logans Wohnort. Dort bereitete sein Großvater schon das Mittagessen zu und während Logan die Camping Sachen vom Boden holte, erklärte sich Joan bereit, beim Kochen zu helfen. Und während sie damit beschäftigt war, die Möhrchen zu schnippeln, verließ Logans Mom die Küche, um nach den Tieren im Stall zu sehen. Das nutzte der Großvater, um ein Gespräch mit Joan anzufangen: "Logan hat erzählt, Sie studieren in San Francisco. Sie sind ja Deutsche. Wie gefallen Ihnen die Staaten?"  
"Naja, der Campus ist riesig und ich bin oft mit lernen beschäftigt, also erhalte ich nicht oft die Chance, mich in der Stadt umzusehen. Das Einzige, was mir bis jetzt aufgefallen ist, ist dass es in San Francisco irgendwie nicht Herbst werden will. Wir haben jetzt Ende September und es sind immer noch 23°C." Joan gab den ersten Teil der Möhrenscheibchen in den Topf.  
"Und wenn Sie mit dem Studium fertig sind? Was machen Sie dann?"  
"Ich arbeite als Chirugin irgendwo da oben." Sie war mit den Möhren fertig und schaltete den Induktionsherd an. Nebenan, wo vermutlich die Waschküche lag, hörte man Amanda hantieren.  
"Sie sind also Arztin ... Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass Amanda noch eine Schwiegertochter sucht?"  
"Vater, sei einfach still!", hörte man diese in einem genervten Ton von nebenan. Amanda war offenbar doch nicht so weit weg wie erwartet.  
Beim Essen lernte Joan auch den Rest von Logans Familie kennen. Logan kleine Schwester war auch über das Wochenende hier. Offenbar arbeitete sie als Malermeisterin für einen Betrieb in der nächsten größeren Stadt. Sie schien eher von einem ruhigeren Naturell zu sein, denn sie machten einen schüchternen, fast verträumten Eindruck. Die Großmutter klagte über die Probleme mit der neuen Hüfte und sonst wurde über das Wetter, Gott und Planeten geredet.

Logan hatte schon alles zusammen gesucht und so konnten sie, gleich nachdem alles in zwei Rucksäcken verpackt war, aufbrechen. Zwar war keine Technik angesagt, trotzdem verstießen alle beide gegen diese Abmachung. Logan schmuggelte eine Phaser gegen die Grizzlys mit und Joan eine eine Trikorder in der Erste-Hilfe Tasche.  
Logan hatte gemeint, dass sich Joan hiermit schon mal für den "Survial Kack" an der Akademie vorbereiten. Die beiden hatten auch Glück mit dem Wetter, denn es war nicht zu trocken und bekanntlich sollte man bei einer Waldbrandstufe kein Feuer machen.  
Amanda setzte die Beiden etwa fünf Kilometer nördlich des Dorfes ab. Der Platz lag an einer relativ steilen Straße. Auf einer Seite ging es steil abwärts, wo der Hang unten in einem See endete. Auf der anderen Seite führte ein Fußweg direkt in den Wald. Joan ahnte schon, wo das hinführte. Es ging ein ziemlicher Wind und die Sonne war hinter nebligen Wolken verborgen. Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg, der Rucksack war leichter als gedacht und dank Logans großem Schrank hatte Joan auch noch Kleidung für kanadische Verhältnisse. Die erste Stecke schafften die beiden locker in der geplanten Zeit. Logen erzählte von seiner Arbeit auf dem Raumdock und Joan genoss die Natur. Die paar Laubbäume, die zwischen den vielen Nadelbäumen hier oben standen, hatten schon einen Buntstich. Logan hatte auch bald einen Platz für das Zelt gefunden.  
"Und das ist wirklich okay, wenn wir hier einfach campen?", fragte Joan, der jetzt erst auffiel, dass die Wälder hier eigentlich kein Touristengebiet waren.  
"Der Ranger ist ein ehemaliger Klassenkamerad von mir. Er weiß Bescheid."  
"Dann ist ja gut. Das mit dem Zelt musst du mir aber noch erklären."  
"Pass auf." Er öffnete seinen Rucksack um eine graue Tasche herauszuholen. Er zog den Reißverschluss auf. "Das musst du zusammen stecken."  
Er gab Joan die Zeltstange, die aber noch nicht als Stange zu erkenne war. Er selbst übernahm die andere.  
Erklärte man es Joan und hatte sie es einmal selbst gemacht, konnte sie es meistens schon. Logan machte ihr zwar klar, dass dieses Zelt kaum Gemeinsamkeiten mit den Survial-Teilen der Flotte hatte, trotzdem war Jaon davon überzeugt, dass Zelt Zelt war und wenn man eines begriffen hatte, die anderen auch nicht viel schwerer waren. Logan könnte sie auch nicht vom Gegenteil überzeugen.   
So hätten die beiden nach einer halben Stunde das Zelt aufgebaut. Es war ein 3-Mann-Zelt und damit war genug Platz.  
Joan taten von der unwegsamen Lauferei die Füße weh. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten, in Ruhe zu essen. Logan wollte aber erst die Schlafsäcke ausrollen und da er sich auskannte, hatte er auch das Kommando. Die grünen, dicken Schlafsäcke waren, laut Verpackung, bis zu -5°C bequem und zum Überleben bis zu -20°C geeignet. Kanadische Verhältnisse hin oder her, so kalt würde es selbst hier nicht werden. Auch wenn es sich kälter anfühlte, waren es immerhin 11°C draußen.  
Der Platz, an dem die beiden das Zelt aufgebaut hatten, lag ein paar Meter vor einem Abhang, an dessen Fuß ein See lag, der die Größe eines gefluteten Tagebaus hatte. Offenbar gab es viele Seen in British Columbia. Der Boden war übersät mit abgestorbenen Tannennadeln, die Bäume nahmen zu viel Licht, denn es wuchs nicht viel. Nur in Richtung des Hanges wurden die Bäume dichter und der Boden felsiger. Der Ort war wunderbar. Wäre es wärmer, hätte man den Felsen am Abhang als 5-Meter-Brett missbrauchen können.  
Die beiden standen auf diesem Felsen. Joan bestaunte die Natur und Logan bestaunte Joan beim Bestaunen. Sie lächelte ihre braunen Augen glänzten. "Wenn du dich so freust. Willst du wissen, wie der See heißt?"  
"Ja"  
"Elliott Lake"  
"Wie der Drache?"  
Logan lachte: "Nein, mit Doppel-T hinten"  
"Was denkst du, wie weit es bis dort ist?" Joan zeigt auf eine Landzunge, die halbschräg rechts in den See hineinragte.  
"So achthunder Meter."  
"Und bis dort?" Sie zeigte gerade aus ans andere Ufer.  
"Anderthalb Kilometer?"  
"Könnte passen. Könne wir im Sommer noch mal herkommen?"  
"Wenn ich das mit der Arbeit unter einen Hut bekomme, gerne."  
Den Proviant hatte Logan in Joans Rucksack verstaut und so fand sie neben dem Fleisch von drei orianischen Tauben, wohl aus eigener Züchtung, noch Brot, Gemüse und Proteinriegeln. Wobei Letzteres wahrscheinlich nur als Notlösung gedacht war. "Dein Ernst?", hätte Joan gefragt und sie nach hochgehalten.  
"Gewöhnlich dich lieber dran. Das Zeug ist das Einzige, dass du während irgendwelchen Feldtrainigs bekommst."  
"Das wird ja lustig", seufzte Joan. Andererseits würden die nächsten Jahre, trotz nerviger Kleinigkeiten, sehr aufregend werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke für's Lesen ^^


End file.
